Question: Emily is a gardener. She plants $2$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has the same number of roses. She plants a total of $22$ roses in the garden. How many roses did Emily plant in each row?
Answer: The number of roses that Emily planted in each row is the total number of roses that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $22\text{ roses} \div 2\text{ rows of roses}$ $22\text{ roses} \div 2\text{ rows of roses} = 11\text{ roses per row}$